Kapprio
"You're five seconds away from falling in love with me!" Kapprio is a narcissistic kappa and leader of the O.C.T.O. Squad. Although Prince Exaltus chose him to lead the Squad, Kapprio spent the majority of his time staring at himself in the mirror, enchanted with his own beauty. His vanity stems from the rose atop his head, which wilts when Kapprio feels depressed. Story Mode After Kari's spells go awry, causing octopuses to fall from the sky, Kapprio noticed his flower looking less beautiful than usual. He went to his friend, Dramo, who joked that Kapprio should enter the Octopuzzle Championship, as the winner would win a nutritional tonic that would heal his rose. Kapprio ran off before Dramo is able to tell him that he wasn't serious. Outside, Kapprio realized he didn't know where the championship would be held. Soon, Gobu appeared, and Kapprio thought Gobu was a challenger who was targeting him before the championship had even started. After a battle, Kapprio defeated Gobu, who in the end was just looking for directions. While walking on the beach, Kapprio was confronted by the crab samurai, Kanizaemon, who wanted to know why a river kappa was loitering on the beach. Kapprio apologized and told Kanizaemon about the Octopuzzle Championship, which intrigued Kanizaemon. The samurai challenged Kapprio to a duel, but inevitably lost. Kanizaemon swore that he would get revenge at the Octopuzzle Championship, then fled. Kapprio walked through the forest, where he found Funkee, who was searching for someone to debut his newest track. Kapprio was flattered, but determined to find the Octopuzzle Championship so he could heal his rose. Funkee refused to let Kapprio leave, so they battled in Octopuzzle. After Funkee was defeated, he rushed off to participate in the Octopuzzle Championship himself, though he didn't know where it was being held. Kapprio made his way out of the forest without a map, which impressed himself, believing himself to be psychic. Outside the forest, he found his teammate in the O.C.T.O. Squad, Octobot, who also wanted to win the Octopuzzle Championship. Kapprio finally realized that all of Lonropia was the stage for the championship, and that he had been participating since the beginning. Kapprio reluctantly battled and defeated his friend, who wished him well on the rest of his journey. His travels then led him to Takobo, who wanted to win the championship so that he could return home. Kapprio quickly defeated Takobo and continued on until he arrived in an unfamiliar area of Lonropia. There, he was confronted by Angelique, who was angry that he had so much free time and she had to miss out on her vacation. She immediately challenged him to Octopuzzle, but was defeated. Kapprio, misconceiving Angelique's loss for her being in love with him, scurried off. Outside the temple, Kapprio found Fei Fei, who he believed was waiting for him. She dismissed Kapprio, but eventually accepted his challenge. She was ultimately defeated. After the battle with Fei Fei, Kapprio found Kari. Kari accepted Kapprio's challenge to battle in Octopuzzle. Kapprio won the battle, but Kari wondered why he wanted a year's supply of takoyaki. Kapprio walked away, confused about the prizes. He forgot what his reasoning was for joining the Octopuzzle Championship. He then stumbled into Shadow Kari, and recognized her from before. He figured she developed a crush on him, but she simply wanted to battle him in Octopuzzle. He defeated her once again, then contemplated how many more participants he would have to battle in the game. Kapprio decided to return to Dramo at the castle. After hearing about how his story had spread so far around Lonropia, Dramo laughed, revealing that it had all been a lie. Kapprio, enraged, challenged Dramo to an Octopuzzle battle. After the battle, Dramo apologized for his actions. Kapprio noticed his flower had flourished once again, and believed Dramo set it all up to help Kapprio heal his rose. He thanked Dramo and left, leaving Dramo confused. Prince Exaltus, hearing about Dramo's loss, confronted Kapprio and challenged him to Octopuzzle. Exaltus lost, and Kapprio scolded him for judging too quickly. After Exaltus was defeated, all of the former participants rushed to the castle, angry at Dramo for lying to them all. Dramo tried to calm them down by telling them it was only a joke, but they were all very upset. Kapprio, noticing everyone standing outside, thought they were all there to admire him. He went out and told them all that he was so happy they loved him, but that he could only love himself. All of the participants were dumbfounded at Kapprio's statement, they just stood there silently. Category:Characters